


podium finish

by DownforceSetup



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bottom George, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, soft dom Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownforceSetup/pseuds/DownforceSetup
Summary: Alex unexpectedly got his first podium finish. He also didn't expect how George's visit after the race would turn out.





	podium finish

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just 5500 words badly written smut. I have no idea how this ended up so long, but I hope you enjoy it.

Alex shut the hotel room door behind him and took a deep breath. He still couldn't believe that he finished third today, his first podium in F1. It still felt like a dream, only now that he was alone in his room, he slowly realised everything that had happened that day. He had a lot of luck with Charles and Max crashing each other out of the race and Sebastian having an engine failure, but he fought hard to defend his third place against Carlos and felt proud of his performance.

The adrenaline wore down and Alex started to feel a bit disgusting, the champagne and sweat on his skin made a gross combination, he didn't had the chance to take a shower after the race, the interviews and other responsibilities kept him busy until now, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling. He loved that feeling already. 

His phone hasn't stopped vibrating since he put it in his pocket after the race, he had already answered the messages of his parents and siblings and decided that the rest could wait until he had a free minute. Reading all the positive words of his friends and other family members now made him even prouder. Just as he was about to answer the first message, a new one popped up. It was from George. 

_“plans for tonight?”_

They only had the chance to speak briefly after the podium before Alex got pulled away by his media team, but the bone crushing hug George gave him was one of the best things that came with his good result. They never shied away from physical contact, after being friends for so long and sharing so many memories together, hugs weren't that special. But that hug felt incredible. 

_ “nah, already had a drink with the team. Wanna come over?” _

The team had to pack up for next weekend and with Max's car pretty damaged after the crash, the stress level in the garage was higher than the will to party. And for Alex, spending the evening with George doing nothing sounded a lot better than partying right now.  
He couldn't wait for the day he'd be standing on the podium with George by his side and getting drunk on champagne they didn't have to pay for the whole night afterwards.

Alex was about to head to the shower to get rid of his probably very unpleasant smell when he heard a knock on the door. He knew that it had to be George and the fact that the other one didn't waste a minute to get to his room made Alex smile, although he wished he could've taken a shower.

He made his way to the door to let George in: “You were really in a hurry to get here, did you miss me that much?”  
“Of course, always.”, George laughed and closed the door behind him. Alex made his way back into the main part of the room, but when he turned around George was still standing near the door.  
Alex was about to say something when he realised that the other one was deep in his thoughts. George seemed to be uncertain about something and Alex made his way over to the door again, feeling a bit worried.  
He put a hand on George's shoulder which got his attention. He took a closer look at his expression, but wasn't able to read it, he'd never seen his friend like this before. Something in his eyes was different.  
“Is everything alright?”

George looked deep into his eyes, searching for something. Alex wasn't able to break the eye contact, too lost in the fascinating depth of blue and grey that was staring intensely into his soul.

“Say one word and I'll leave and never bother you again.”  
The confusion was written all over Alex's face, he didn't understand what the other one was talking about and he didn't get the chance to ask.

Suddenly, George's hands were carefully cupping his face, George's lips softly on his own.  
Alex wasn't able to react, too overwhelmed by the pure amount of _ George_.  
Everything in his mind screamed George, he felt incredibly happy. All of the sudden, everything came together and made sense.

George knew that kissing Alex was risky and could make their friendship incredibly awkward or even ruin it, but he couldn't stop thinking about Alex the last few weeks. Seeing him today on the podium with the biggest smile on his face just made George lose the last bit of self control.  
Panic and regret started to rise inside of him as he realised that Alex wasn't kissing back and he slowly moved his hands away from the other's face, wanting to savor every second of the kiss before would be told to fuck off.

Alex felt George moving away and acted on instinct, he buried his fingers in the soft blond hair and kept him close, slowly starting to kiss back. He didn't know where this was going, but right now he wanted nothing more than to kiss George until he couldn't breathe anymore.

The wave of relief George felt as Alex kissed back was incredible.  
His hands found their way to Alex's waist and he carefully pulled him closer, wanting to get every bit of contact he could get.  
Alex only tightened his grip in his hair as their kiss slowly became more intense, but they both were still careful, even a bit shy. It was Alex who opened his mouth first, their tongues touching ever so slightly.  
Both were grinning as they lazily enjoyed their closeness and the soft kisses they shared.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed when George slowly pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.  
“Should I leave?”, he asked slightly out of breath with a tiny smile on his face.  
Alex lifted his head and looked George deep into the eyes: “Don't even think about it.”  
“Thank God.”, he laughed as Alex moved his hands down to the back of his neck, starting to play with the hem of his shirt.  
They stared at each other for a while until George smirked and spoke again: “Hey Alex?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Want to celebrate your podium?”, something changed about the way George looked at him and Alex knew exactly what he meant. Biting his lip in anticipation the only thing he was trusting himself to do was nodding. 

What Alex wasn't excepting was George literally jumping at him, the grip on his waist tightened, their mouths clashed together. Gone were the soft kisses from before, everything he was able to feel now was George's tongue everywhere in his mouth in the best way possible. It took a moment until his brain registered what was happening, but soon he was kissing back like his life was depending on it. He couldn't stop himself from moaning as George bit his bottom lip hard, sucking it immediately into his mouth afterwards.  
Alex could feel the other one smirking against his lips as George's hands found their way from Alex's waist under his shirt.  
Not expecting to be pushed backwards, Alex gripped the shoulders of his friend and gave up the control of the situation completely. 

They didn't get far.  
Alex's back hit the nearest wall as he was shoved against it hardly. He threw his head back and a loud moan escaped his mouth.

George took the chance and moved his attention from his mouth to his neck, kissing and biting it. His hands explored Alex's body, moving from his back to his ribs, playfully scraping down his chest.  
Alex was still catching his breath as he felt one of George's hands grabbing his butt while the other one slowly moved up and down his abs, the soft touch so different from the feeling of the mouth on his neck and he loved every second of it.  
He felt his leg being lifted and used the chance to press George even closer with his foot, but he wasn't prepared for George grinding against his dick while continuing to massage his butt through his suddenly way too tight jeans.

George felt Alex pulling his hair until he let go of his neck and kissed his way up to his mouth again. He had dreamed way too often about those beautiful, full lips that he couldn't keep himself from biting and sucking on them. He loved the sounds Alex made whenever he got a bit harsher and couldn't stop himself from groaning loudly when Alex turned the situation and bit down on his bottom lip hard, while pulling his hair at the same time.

“Shit, George!”, Alex groaned as they both pressed small kisses to each others faces, trying to catch their breathes again: “I didn't know you have _that_ in you.”  
George moved his hand from Alex's chest to the wall next to his head. His hips stopped moving, but he was still groping the other's butt.  
“You'd be surprised what else you don't know.”, George moved his hand to Alex's chin, taking a hold of it and slowly moving his thumb over those perfect lips, he just couldn't get enough of.  
“Then show me.”, Alex voice got so incredibly deep and hoarse that George wasn't able to stop himself from moaning.  
“You sure?”, George asked, carefully looking at Alex's face to recognise even the slightest hint of doubt, but Alex looked absolutely sure.  
“Fuck, George, please show me.”, hearing Alex nearly begging went straight to his dick. 

Alex felt George pressing a soft kiss against his lips, before his head was tilted to the side by the hand still resting on his chin. His lips were softly caressed again by a thumb and he couldn't stop himself from sucking it into his mouth. He felt the grip tighten and hot breath against his ear.  
“You want me to show you what I've been thinking about the last weeks? What I wanted to do whenever I saw you?”, George started moving his hips again and Alex moaned around the thumb in his mouth what he hoped sounded like a “yes”.  
“You want me to show you what I wanted to do when I saw you on the podium today? All sweaty and perfect. Want me to treat you like you deserve it, like the beautiful treasure you are?”, the sound Alex made was unlike anything George had ever heard before, but it sounded absolutely delicious, he needed to hear more of it.

George made Alex turn his head again, before kissing him deeply and stepping away from . The glare he got in return for that only made him smirk.  
The other one had no idea what George was up to, but he was so ready for it. He was led to the edge of the bed and sat down. George was standing between his legs, Alex's hands found their way to his ass before finally sliding beneath the fabric of his shirt. Alex lifted the shirt and soon after, it was gone and he could freely touch the perfectly trained upper body of the man in front of him. He pulled George closer and started hungrily licking and kissing down those beautiful abs, but was interrupted by George, who was eagerly trying to get rid of Alex's shirt which he gladly helped him with.

Alex started to open George's trousers, but was pushed back after opening the button.  
“Sit against the headboard.”.  
He complied without thinking about it and watched how George got rid of his jeans and socks before joining him on the bed. Seeing George's arousal made Alex bite his lips in anticipation and it didn't take long until his lap was straddled by the other man.

George immediately started grinding down on Alex, he was sure he could've made both of them come just from that, but that was not his plan. He leaned down and kissed the other one. At this point it was more tongue than anything else, but he didn't care. After a while, he moved down to work on Alex's neck again, encouraged by the needy sounds that filled his ears. He move further down, softly kissing his way over the scarred collar bone, knowing how painful it still was and earned something that could only be described as a whine from Alex.

Alex was completely overwhelmed, the rough but at the same time soft feeling of the lips on his body was too much for him.  
He didn't know what to do with his hands, he wanted to grab George's head and keep him close, but he also didn't know if he'd be able to do that without pulling too hard and hurting the other one. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt lips caressing one of his nipples while the other one was being pinched hard. His hips buckled up, searching every bit of contact they could get. One of his hands grabbing the white bedsheet, the other one finding George's hair to keep him close. 

The sounds Alex made were absolutely beautiful. George moved his mouth downwards, enjoying the slight taste of sweat and champagne as he finally started to free Alex from his jeans. George took a moment to appreciate Alex's form laying on the bed in nothing but his boxers, his erection clearly visible. He looked like every wet dream George had during the last weeks.  
George moved his hands slowly up Alex's calves, over his thighs until they rested on his hips, holding the taller one down as he went in to mouth Alex's dick through his boxers.

“Holy shit.”, Alex groaned out loud. He looked down, George between his legs with his mouth on his dick was probably the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. His hips twitched, but the strong grip kept him from moving them. Seeing the muscles in George's arms work did things to Alex he wasn't expecting. They often worked out together, but seeing these precisely trained muscles being used to hold him down was absolutely sinful in Alex's mind.  
As much as he was enjoying this, he didn't want to cum yet and he definitely wanted to touch George's body as well. He moved his hands down and placed them on George's jaw, bringing him to move up until he once again was straddling Alex's thighs. His fingers gently traced the sharp jawline of the man on top of him.

George threw his head back as Alex stared to suck on his nipple. He was painfully hard and the feeling of Alex's dick on his ass as he grinded down against it made him twitch in anticipation.  
Alex's hands moved on their own, his brain too caught up with the feeling of George's nipple in his mouths and the pornographic sounds he made.  
He was brought back to reality when his hands found their way into the boxers of the man on top of him and he was greeted by the feeling of lube on his fingers. He took a sharp breath, not believing that this was real. His fingers moved on their own and soon they were circling George's already prepared butthole which was rewarded by George groaning out even louder than before.  
Alex felt his hair being pulled and followed the movement with his head, soon George was kissing him again like his life depended on it.  
“George?”, Alex forced out between kisses. The only answer he got was an acknowledging sound from the blonde.  
“What were you doing before you came here?”, Alex asked curiously, his fingers still teasing George's butthole.

George pulled back and looked him deep in the eyes.  
“I fucked myself in the shower thinking about you. Wishing it was you. Imagining how great your dick would feel deep inside me and how you would sound while cumming buried in my ass.”

The words went straight into Alex's dick.  
He somehow managed to get George out of his boxers without breaking their contact and soon his own were gone as well. He could see George licking his lips as he stared at his fully aroused dick and couldn't wait any longer. Alex forced the other one closer again, until his as was hovering right above his dick, knees pressing into the sides of his thighs, nails digging into his shoulders.

George felt Alex moving his fingers to his ass, slowly working one into him. It felt incredibly, but it was not what George wanted right now. He took Alex wrists and made Alex spread his ass with his hands.  
Alex looked at him confused which made George laugh slightly. The adorable expression he got as a reaction made his heart melt.  
“I'm already prepared, it won't hurt me.”, he kissed Alex softly.  
“At least not more than I want it to.”, he kissed Alex again.  
“And I want to feel your dick for the next three days.”, he took hold of Alex's arousal with one hand, tracing the head with his hand and pumping it a few times, smearing precum all over it. 

Finally, he sank down. Holding himself up on Alex's strong shoulders, feeling the grip on his ass tighten to the point were it almost hurt and it was exactly what George wanted. Inch for inch the stretch felt better and better and George let out the breath he didn't know he was holding with a loud groan as he finally was fully seated down.  
Alex felt even better than he imagined inside him, the feeling of being filled completely by Alex's perfect dick, stretched to the limit was nothing George was prepared for.  
He had sex before, but this was different. This was Alex.

Alex was ready to come right then and there. The heat around him was all the could think about. With every inch George moved down he felt more and more aroused. He didn't know this would even be possible, he never felt like this before.  
He wasn't ready when George started to move, but did the best he could to support the sloppy movements.  
Alex angled his legs, his hips meeting George's thrusts. Even with his dick completely in George's perfect butt, he felt the need to get closer. Alex moved his hands to the hips, he was sure his hard grip would leave bruises on them, but he wasn't able to care about that care, too overwhelmed by his feelings. He rested his forehead against George's sternum, helped him moving up and down, but in the end he was at George's mercy.  
He felt the grip on his shoulders becoming more brutal, the pace George set was nearly unbearable, it was so much, but not enough at the same time.

Everything around became unfocused, everything on his mind was Alex. The dick deep inside him, the soft kisses on his chest, the playful bites on his nipples, the bruisingly hard grip on his hips. But he wanted to feel even more. George felt sweat ruining down his forehead and chest, Alex licking away the drops he could reach made George bounce even harder.  
His legs hurts, his cock screamed for attention and Alex's dick repeatedly hitting his prostate had him nearly in tears, but he wanted more.  
The sounds Alex made only motivated George more. Knowing that he did this to Alex gave a weird feeling of pride.  
Alex bit down hard on his nipple and it made George clench on the inside. Alex breathing became quicker and George could feel him getting close.

“Come inside me, Alex. Please.”, he nearly whined the words out, desperate for his own release, but wanting to feel the hot cum inside him, wanting to feel Alex coming undone, wanting to hear the beautiful sounds he would force out of Alex.  
George gave it everything and after a few more hard thrusts down, Alex threw his head back and came with a loud “George” leaving his lips.  
George rode him through his orgasm, milking every last drop of cum out of him, enjoying the hot feeling deep inside. He only stopped as Alex moans turned into whimpers, his oversensitive cock still deep inside George. 

Alex let himself fall back a bit and let go of the man on top of him. He opened and closed his fists a few times to get the feeling back into his over strained fingers.  
For a moment he just looked at George who could barely hold himself up. He was panting hard, sweat running down his trained body. Alex followed the drops down until George's fully hard dick grabbed his attention.

He took hold of George's wrists and guided his hands from his shoulders down to his chest, making George put all his weight on him, pushing him deeper down into the sheets.  
Alex gently started to stroke his dick, hissing as George clenched around him. The man on top of him looked completely gone and it only took a few strokes until he released himself on Alex.

George could barely think straight, the sensation of Alex pumping him through his orgasms was mind blowing.  
He looked down at Alex, from the cum on his stomach, over the scratches he didn't realise he left on his chest up, until their eyes met.  
Both of them were completely spent and out of breath, but this moment was just perfect.  
George leaned down to kiss the other one like he did the first time this evening, soft and full of emotions. He felt hands on his hips, caressing the already forming bruises as if to make them go away.

They stayed like this for a while, but soon George's legs started cramping up again and he slowly moved up to let the dick slide out of him, Alex carefully helped him, lifting him up until they both were lying on their backs next to each other.

Alex interwined their fingers and tilted his head to look and the other one. He couldn't stop himself from smiling as their eyes met, loving the way how wrecked but at the same time perfect George looked. But there was also the voice inside his head that made him question what just happened, not knowing what to do now.

George could see the moment Alex's brain caught up with everything, the smile slowly disappearing from his face.  
“Stop overthinking and tell me what's on your mind. I promise it won't hurt my feelings.”, George said reassuring, tightening his hold on the other's hand. He was afraid what Alex might say, but he knew that he deserved whatever it was after he literally jumped at him earlier without any warning.  
“It's just that I wasn't expecting this and I am kind of overwhelmed, to be honest.”, Alex blushed, but the smile returned to his face.  
“I'm sorry for coming at you like this. I should've asked you out for dinner first. Or at least I should've said something instead of just kissing you. I mean this was so invasive and inappropriate and you...”, but he couldn't finish the sentence, because Alex rolled over and took his face between both of his hands.  
“George. You didn't make me do anything I didn't want. Don't feel bad, it was amazing. And you can still take me out for dinner, I'm not gonna stop you.”, he said with a soft voice before pressing a quick kiss to George's lips.  
“Why are you so perfect?”, he couldn't believe that this was real and that Alex still would go out with him, but mostly that he didn't ruin their friendship because he didn't have his dick under control.  
Alex laughed as he answered: “I'm really not, you're just an idiot.”  
He pressed another quick kiss to George's lips, before putting his head on George's chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat.

George felt like he was in heaven as he played with the hair of the man lying on top of him. But sadly, it didn't take long until the discomfort of the cum dripping out of his ass made itself noticeable.  
“Do you mind taking a shower?”, he asked, wanting to get rid of the weird sensation.  
“Yes”, Alex moved up, “there's no reason to shower.”  
George looked at him questioningly.  
“You had your way, now it's my turn, pretty boy.”, the words made George widen his eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Alex who just smiled innocently at him and moved to place himself between George's legs. The whole aura around Alex changed and it went straight into George's dick.

Alex leaned down, supporting his weight on his elbows next to the head of the man under him. George could feel his cold cum on Alex stomach now smearing all over his own body. It was so beautifully disgusting.  
“You're lying here, all ready. Open and full of my cum. How could I not want to take you again right now?”, a hoarse, deep voice whispered next to his ear. George wasn't sure how they ended up like this, but he was ready for whatever Alex wanted. 

Alex pressed soft kisses along George's jawline, before he captured his lips once again.  
This time it was his turn to show the other one how much he wanted him. He sucked George's bottom lip into his mouth before biting down on it. He traced his lips with his tongue, before dominantly shoving it into his mouth. One of his hands found George's jaw, holding him still while he took his time to explore every inch of his mouth with his tongue.  
The way George moaned showed him that we wasn't the only one enjoying this and Alex playfully started moving his hips, grinding his cock against George's, feeling both of them getting hard again.

George wanted to feel more, he lifted his legs and crossed them behind Alex's back, trying to force him to get closer, but the taller one was having none of it. He could feel Alex smirking against his lips as George desperately tried to get him to move faster, but nothing changed. The hand on his jaw disappeared and he felt Alex lifting his butt up and placing a pillow under him to change the angle of his hips, without letting go of his mouth.

Alex placed his hands next to George's head again and pushed himself up, staring down at the man under him. George looked all flustered. His cheeks with a red tint, his hair sticking to his forehead.  
“It's unfair how hot you look under me.”, he didn't get a respond, but instead the other one tried to hide his face in the crook of his elbow. Alex gently took George's hands and pinned them down next to him. 

“No hiding your pretty face, sweetheart.”, George felt the heat rising in his cheeks as he heard the words and couldn't the stop the needy whine from escaping his throat. He felt his hands being moved above his head and pressed down there firmly by one of Alex's large, strong hands.  
The other one traced the line of his body, scraping his skin as he moved down over his chest and abs.  
Suddenly George felt two long fingers entering him, instantly hitting his still sensitive prostate over and over again. He whimpered and tried to free his hands, wanting to hold Alex, but the grip around them only got tighter.

Alex slowly pulled his fingers out, only to coat them in the remaining of his cum running down George's ass to fuck it back into him.  
“Please, Alex!”, the desperate voice made Alex groan out loud in anticipation, eager to fuck the man under him until he was a complete mess.

Without wasting a second he pulled his fingers out and buried his dick in one painfully slow thrust in George's perfect ass, being careful as the only lube was his come and the remaining of George getting himself off earlier. Both of them moaned as his full length was deep inside George.  
Alex's hips stayed still for a moment as he leaned down and kissed George deep, ignoring the legs around him that tried to get him to move once again.

Finally, Alex started to move. The hard and fast thrusts made George role his eyes back, the almost painful pace Alex set with his hips made George seeing stars.  
He was a moaning mess, heels digging into Alex's lower back, his head turned to the side and he desperately bit into the bedsheet to muffle the noises he made.  
His dick was painfully hard, precum dropping onto him, twitching with every especially hard thrust that hit his prostate.  
George barely registered Alex running his free hand over the head of his cock and through the drops on his lower belly. He was too lost in the sensation.

George suddenly felt two fingers forcing his way into his mouth. The taste of his own precum in combination with Alex almost brutally turning his head made him lose the rest of his ability to think straight. He sucked hungrily on the fingers in his mouth, enjoying how they made him gag when Alex forced them down his throat deep. George tried to move his head again, but Alex grip held him in place.  
“Eyes on me, pretty boy.”, the way the word left Alex mouth was sinful, but George eye immediately met his, he was not able to resist that voice.

George knew both of them were close, but Alex clearly wasn't finished with him yet. He moaned around the fingers in his mouth, felt Alex moves becoming more and more uncontrolled.  
All of the sudden his hands were free and they instantly went to his dick. Alex hand found his hip again, pressing down on the bruise he left there earlier.

It didn't take long until George felt his release approach , but he was interrupted by fingers shoving down his throat again. As he looked up he saw Alex looking down on him with hunger in his eyes.  
“Ask.”

It took a moment until George understood the meaning of the words and he immediately moaned around the fingers in his mouth: “Can I come?”  
Alex pace was brutal as he looked down at George and smiled innocently: “No.”  
George groaned, trying to touch his dick again, but Alex kept him from reaching it.  
“Ask like you mean it.”

George was completely gone at this point, desperately wanting to come. It only took a few more hard thrusts from Alex until he started begging, not even noticing the fingers that were still in his mouth: “Please. Alex, please let me come. Fuck me through it. Please!”

Alex moved his hand to George's dick. He would've loved to make him beg more, but he was so close himself that he was barely able to take it anymore. It only took a few strokes until George shot his load all over Alex's hand and his upper body. He bit down hard on Alex fingers, but neither of them cared.

George felt all his strength leaving his body, his muscles felt like they melted as Alex fucked him through his orgasm. He felt Alex's fingers leaving his mouth and followed them with his eyes. Alex pulled his dick out of George and knelt above him. Hestarted jerking himself off, but George was barely able to pay attention at this point.  
It only took a few seconds until Alex came all over his upper body as well.

It was a mystery to him how Alex wasn't collapsing on top off him, but instead he leaned down and licked their mixed cum off his body. The sight was one of the hottest things George has ever seen, but his body was too tired to react in any way.  
The next thing he felt were Alex's lips on his, lazily kissing him. He still had their cum in his mouth and George moaned surprised as the tasted it in his mouth. He welcomed the sensation while they kissed slowly until the cum was swallowed completely by both of them.  
Alex was laying half on top of George, their legs tangled together in an awkward angle.  
Neither of them knew how long they stayed like this, just enjoying their closeness.

“I think you broke me, I can't move a muscle.”, George said after a while with a grin on his face. Both of them started to laugh and Alex slowly rolled off of George.  
“You're a high performance athlete, shouldn't you be able to take a bit more?”, Alex joked and they both laughed again.  
“Shut up, my workout plan doesn't include getting my brain fucked out.”  
“Maybe we should change that.”, Alex playfully winked at him and even laughing was soon too exhausting for George.

As they both calmed down Alex looked down on them and realised just how filthy they were. “You're still up for that shower?”  
“Only if you carry me.”, he got as an answer, the other one clearly wasn't being serious, but Alex never was one to back down from a challenge.  
He couldn't stop himself from smiling happily at George as he forced himself up from the bed to get both of them under into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation nor excuse for this, it just happened somehow.


End file.
